Ian Creiche
Ian Creiche is a member of the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter's Apothecarion that has been seconded to the Long Vigil with the Ordo Xenos' Chamber Militant - the Deathwatch. An expert marksman and highly knowledgeable about both xenos and Imperial biology, he makes a valuable member of the Kill-Teams. Ian's knowledge of poisons is second only to some very knowledgeable Drukhari Haemonculi. History Raised within the only Hive city left of Aigéad Fuil, Ian was the son of a mushroom farmer. Raised from birth in the ways of scavenging the only real food source on the planet. In the wastelands and tunnels of his world there was many dangers but only those like him were willing to step outside the safety of the void shields to get more resources for survival. The Techno-Barbarians of Aigéad Fuil are known to be great scavengers and even though not sanctioned by the Adepts of the Mechanicus to make their vehicles and weapons to work in a dizzying array of unusual patterns. Seeking recruits, the Bloodmoon Hunters sent Ian a vision through the use of rare holography technology of where the challenge of faith and blood must be performed. Making his way through the dangerous tunnels and acid wastelands of Aigéad Fuil to Folsom's Keep to become one of hunters among the stars. His experience dealing with the Fungi of Aigéad Fuil lead to an interesting method of hunting. Many organisms use the common tricks to prevent being eaten, like tasting bad, being poisonous or by growing thorns. But there is one species which has taken thorns to the next level. They can generally be divided into two groups. The first uses its thorns to spread itself to other areas, because inside those thorns, which get stuck in animals, are seeds, ready to be taken grow within the animal becoming food for the Fungi. The second group uses the thorns purely for defense and is capable of using them as projectiles. If an animal eats too much of this species, it will bombarded the animal with thorns that are filled with poison. Among the dangers he had to content with to get the merely edible of these deadly mushrooms was also the Léim Portán. Léim Portán do not build webs to trap prey, though all of them produce silk for drop lines and sundry reproductive purposes; some are wandering hunters and the most widely known are ambush predators. Some species sit on or beside Fungi, where they grab visiting creatures. Individuals of some species are able to change color over a period of some days, to match their surroundins on which they are sitting. Some species frequent promising positions where they await prey, and some of them sit in the open, where they are startlingly good mimics. The medium to large spiders range from eight to twenty-five centimeters long. As an Aspirant, Ian performed the ultimate test of the Bloodmoon Hunters to ambush and capture a Master of the Bloodmoon Hunters. In his particular trial, Ian had to capture the infamous Master of the Blood Seekers. The marines of 2nd Hunt company are Tireless and Ruthless Hunters they are known fielding large amounts of Assault Marines and Reivers. So the Master of such a company was the pinnacle of close combat. It's a rare Aspirant who can best this master, but Ian through performed well through the use of poisons and accurate fire. His ability to see the battlefield quickly and adapt was recognized he was recognized to become a Hunter of the Bloodmoon. If the challenge wasn't hard enough, Ian had to perform his feat while under the effects of drugs meant to bring his worst fears to life. The Master had used every trick in the book to off settle and trick the young aspirant but through it all he did well. These early uses of poisons and accurate fire lead him into the Lupine School of training for the Bloodmoon Hunters. Here he learned ways to hunt more efficiently as an expert marksman, he learned Hit and run and how to harass an opponent to the location of one's choosing. As a Apprentice, he recon the enemy, identified ambush zones and laid traps. Further he learned the ins and outs of the tactical support and harassing techniques as he moved from Apprentice to Journeyman. Ian's ability to hit any target with any Imperial weapon was a marvel even among the skilled hunters of the Bloodmoon Hunter Chapter. Ian was quickly considered a Master of Arms and gained Marksman Honors. For several years he was considered the top marksman among the Apprentices, and even among Journeyman he retained the respect of one of the most accurate shooters in the Chapter. Even during gatherings with other Chapters he would out shoot others in competitions. Through the years, Ian proved to be a creative and thorough Hunter. He eventually worked his way up the ranks into the Apothecarion and from there worked his particular methods with the additions of learning from other Schools of Hunting. Surviving and Hunting for centuries eventually he became a respected apothecary of the Blood Seekers. His adept usage and knowledge of plants and animals made him at home among the those whose knowledge was that of the biological. As part of his exceptional marksman training, Ian was granted combat sight for use with his weapons, incorporating various aspects of standard Imperial sights but enhanced and improved by the skills of the Bloodmoon Hunters' Artificers. Ian begin play with a Combat Sight specially developed for his own needs, one he has trained with and adjusted to his own unique abilities. A Combat Sight has been specially configured for its user and will only grant its full effects to Ian. It was intended for, its size, shape, and focus matching that Ian’s own physiology and marksman style. Over time it was decided he needed to get out from Ishtar Sub-sector and learn more about the Xenos during the Long Watch known as the Deathwatch. He has achieved legendary skills with the bolter, and with many other types of common Astartes weapons, able to push them to their limits and tap into their killing power in ways others could not begin to imagine. Personality A tactical and strategic genius with a pragmatic nature. His turn of mind leads to learning the biology of his foes and using that against them. He has tendencies driven towards personal achievement and competition to prove individual superiority. Ian has a general disregard and suspicion of the mere trappings of honor and glory, favoring results by any means necessary like most of his Chapter. Not being blindly obedient expects to act upon his own initiative and feels others should do the same. Aloof and autonomous in his ways as normal for Bloodmoon Hunters and so is at odds with most other chapters. Flexibility and willingness to adapt to their situation represents the core of the Bloodmoon Hunters' combat doctrine. As he prepares to engage his opponents, Ian is always careful to identify all of his assets and utilize them to the fullest means possible. Generally reserved, Ian stays in the shadows until the right time to speak. When he does he tends to be very recalcitrant and terse, often condemning the more direct tactics. Ian is extremely intelligent and possesses naturally well-developed problem-solving abilities as well possesses a near-genius ability to observe, memorize and adapt to any situation. At various times during in Ian's history, he have faced extinction but has neither the less continued to function and once more face their enemies. It is part of Ian's mentality that he will endure no matter the cost and that the eventual destruction of everything is inevitable. As one Battle-Brother dies, another takes his place to continue the endless struggle where the gene-seed lives on but the warrior does not. Death is the only constant in the universe and regardless of victory or defeat the only reward a Battle-Brother can look forward to. Quite apart from casting a dark cloud over Ian, it fills him with stoic pragmatism to face everything that the universe can throw at him, to fulfil this duty until he eventually die and another takes his place. The galaxy and its many horrors hold no surprises for him and he know that somewhere out there among the inky black is the piece of ground where he will fall, having served his Emperor and held back the night at least for a brief time. Others can find these attitudes at odds with a strong devotion to the Emperor and the righteous plight of mankind, though he see the two as intertwined, and he will always do his duty and remains unquestionably loyal to the Imperium. For a him facing death is only a matter of time, and he carries the knowledge with him every day, alongside his duty to his brothers and their oath to the God-Emperor. The passing of the gene-seed from the chapter to a new recruit is a major investment. The gene-seed is the Chapter’s most precious gift and is constantly scrutinized to be sure it remains pure and untainted. Even when recovered from the ﬁeld of battle, the Apothecaries of the Space Marines perform multiple tests to ensure that they are still viable gene-seed to pass to the next generation of recruits. Most Apothecaries normally work with the gene-seed of a single Chapter and are able to perform tests on larger quantities of gene-seed. Those who are a part of the Deathwatch, however, must constantly develop new tests and screen for anomalies that wouldn’t be found in their own Chapter. Deathwatch protocol dictates that after every mission and/or contact with a xenos race or Chaos-tainted being, the Apothecaries must take samples and determine if his Battle-Brothers are ﬁt for duty. Both the protection of the gene-seed and the mission are paramount duties and they are occasionally directly at odds. Apothecary Ian is willingly bear this dual burden, for the sanctity and preservation of the Chapter’s gene-seed is paramount. Though it is a difﬁcult position to be in, he has accepted the relative dislike many of their Battle-Brothers have for his constant testing. Relations Wargear *'Astartes MK Vb Godwyn pattern Bolter' - The most widely-used pattern of Astartes Bolter in the Imperium but Ian's particular Bolter was modified to have a fire selector and has attached a sight that was expertly crafted and refined for his particular style of shooting. Because of Ian's Shooting Style he is more accurate with the Bolter than most even at extreme ranges. The sight aids the Ian in picking out the weak points on his opponents armour, focusing on joints and seals and guiding the aim to the most vital points. Darkness and optical cloaks are no protection against the attacks from Ian's weapon bearing his combat sight as it pierces the illusion of light and dark to find his prey. *'Mk VII Aquila Power Armor Variant' - This version of basic Power Armour was also known as Imperator Armour. It is the contemporary variant of Power Armour most commonly used by the Space Marine Chapters of the Imperium. Mark VII armour was developed during the last stages of the Horus Heresy, and remains in use as the most common form of Power Armour more than 10,000 standard years later. *'Reductor and Narthecium' - A Narthecium is a tool of a Space Marine Apothecary's trade, containing implements specially designed for treating the Astartes' genetically-engineered physiology and for performing first aid without having to remove the patient's Power Armour. A Reductor is a special tool used by Adeptus Astartes Apothecaries and Primaris Apothecaries to retrieve the crucial gene-seed of their fallen Battle-Brothers so that new Astartes might be raised from among their Chapter's Aspirants. Retrieval and storage of a fallen Battle-Brother's gene-seed is so critical that Apothecaries carry a special tool for this operation, often included as part of the Narthecium. *'Bolt Pistol' *'Combat Knife' - Every Imperial Space Marine is issued one of these blades as soon as he recovers from receiving his gene-seed implants, and he carries it up until his final moment of battle. This large knife -- easily the size of a normal human's short sword -- holds a mono-molecular edge that never dulls, even through centuries of service. *'Cyber-Raven' - This dark-winged creature is excellent for scouting objectives, his keen eyes picking out enemy ambushes and relaying troop positions. The bird's brooding appearance atop a shoulder pauldron and its occasional muttering of ominous phrases can be useful side effects as well. He often accompanies Ian in battle and act as Ian's eyes and ears, relaying vital information via arcane cyber neuro-implants. This fearsome creature is fitted with an array of deadly weapons to protect his master in the heat of battle. *Bionic Ocular Sight **Preysense **Pict-recorder **Omnispex **Electromagnetic Waveform **Radiation Meter **Full Spectrum Scanning **Target Sighting **Ultraviolet Readings **Medical Readings **Telescopic **Tagging **Auspex **Rangefinder **Night-vision Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines